


Exposure (anything he wanted really didn't mean this)

by pyroclastics



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Crack, Crossdressing, Embarrassment, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Lace, M/M, Photography, Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroclastics/pseuds/pyroclastics
Summary: Written for a drabble challenge. Prompt word: Mere. (And I don't know how this came about from that word). It's Sehun in thigh highs. That's all.





	Exposure (anything he wanted really didn't mean this)

**Author's Note:**

> Written in January, 2014. The Girl's Day dance it references is Something.

Sehun frowns at him - but considering that isn't anything out of the ordinary, Jongin rolls his eyes and gives his shoulder another rough shove. "Just pose, would you! Your faces doesn't even have to be in the picture!"

"Then use yourself as your model!" Sehun retorts. He's hunched over on Jongin's bed, hugging his knees. His ankles are crossed almost daintily, and he's wrapped himself up in the first blanket he could find. "This is the stupidest dare ever." He intensifies the frown, so much that his muscles ache and he looks anything but pretty.

"It's not a dare. You told me I could have whatever I wanted for my birthday!"

"But I meant anything reasonable!"

Jongin's holding his phone up, shaking his head and all Sehun can do is give in or complain more - and complaining more might attract attention. Honestly, where did Jongin even find these damn things? Very slowly and with a sharp glare he pulls the blanket away. His body is bare, except for pastel pink thigh highs clinging to his legs, lace around the brim of each caressing his milky flesh.

Sehun's palms feel sweaty and he winces when the camera sound goes off. "Jongin.." Grumbling doesn't get him anywhere, the slightly older boy already away photo after photo of his lower half.

"Sit up but stretch your right leg out straight. Keep the left one bent." Jongin's directing him and Sehun falls fluidly to the motions, pretending this display is some kind of dance he never intended to do. All the while he's fighting to admit those damn tall socks feel so sickeningly comfortable against his flesh. "Move slower." He's ordered, and it's weird because there is no music. His body dances only to the rustling of sheets and Jongin's hypnotic voice.

"Turn on your front." The older inches nearer, and Sehun holds his breath because he can feel a strong hand rest on his lower back, guiding him into the position Jongin wants him. "Knees bent under you like that, yeah..."

He feels this pose is familiar, and closes his eyes both to block out Jongin's presence and to try and recall. "Like... the new Girl's Day dance?" He asks suspiciously. (It's impossible to block out Jongin's presence.)

Jongin doesn't answer this time, but manages to hum a few bars of it that make Sehun want to die.

"Arch your back. Come on Sehun-ah, just stick our ass out a little more."

He's picturing himself now, not Sehun anymore but maybe Sojin, focused on replicating the girl group's cat dance poses. "Like this..?" He asks softly. He isn't sure if he's heard the camera go off for a little while now that he thinks about it, and he peeks to see Jongin by his side, hand hovering over one of his ass cheeks. "Umm?"

"You look cute...Sehun-ah." Jongin sticks his tongue out for half a second but it's enough to send Sehun's stomach reeling, blinking more or less innocently up at him. The shame of the moment dissipated. "Who knew, of all things... I could almost get turned on by some fancy socks."

The older proceeds to burst into laughter.


End file.
